Red Haired Key
by Demonflare13
Summary: What would happen if Shanks was naughty and left a women with his unknown daughter? What would happen to her? Would she grow up prim and proper? Or dream of being a pirate and find a certain straw hat crew?
1. Chapter 1

****

Another cold…..wet……..hungry day at see. Two weeks. It's been two fricken' weeks since I was kicked out of town. Another little misunderstanding.

-----

"KEY! YOU BETTER RUN!" yelled an angry mob. I was sprinting, at top speed-with a newly developed scar across my eye.

"I didn't do it!!! I was framed!!" I screamed, making it to the docks. I skidded to a halt, inches from the water. That was the day…….they all had it convinced that I was the one who destroyed the mayor's house. How can I do something like that!? I'm only one fifteen year-old! I whipped around. "Okay. Let's see if we can all come to an agreement…..heh…."

"That was the last straw, Key! It was all fine with yer' little sword thing and almost taking people's heads off. Along with blowing other places up. But the mayor!?" Growled the town's black smith. He had a large iron hammer. I liked to call it 'the hammer of all mighty death'.

"Why do you always blame me!?"

"'Cause! Yer' a trouble maker just like yer' father and yer' brother! You saw where that got them!"

I flinched. That hit a nerve. I glanced down to the swords that my brother had crafted. The two were connected by a chain. My dad had left before I was born. My -half-brother had worked as a sword crafter and a swordsman. He was dead. Along with mom. The only way I actually knew about my dad was because of my mom showing me pictures.

The blacksmith swung his hammer, I jumped over it and landed on- what I thought -was another part of the dock. Was I wrong. I soon found myself floating away from the dock. "How can you do this to a minor!?" I yelled.

"Quite easily!"

Curse my fright of swimming. Curse my fright of the ocean. Curse the town people.

I drifted in the little raft for about a week. Then the storm hit. Taking it out and leaving me with a 2-by-4 to float.

-------------------

Thus, how I got here. With my wet, red hair-which was in a braid-, blue bandana, two swords and tired black, soaked black jeans and a black t-shirt. "Urk……..I think I'm going to puke……" I drifted up and down on the waves. Wait….a ship! It can't be! It was! A ship! I attempted a yell, nothing happened. My vision was going in and out, the ship faded slowly and I was gone. Left to sink to the bottom of the sea. Damn……

Last thing I was…something coming towards me. All I saw after darkness…..light.

I jolted forward and coughed up lot of water, soon laying back down. For the first time in a week, I was on something firm. Wow.

"Hey! She's alive!"

I blinked slightly to see some guy in a straw hat right in my face. Woah……to close for comfort. "Where the hell did you get that hat!?" I snapped, wide eyed, grabbing it from his head.

"HEY! My hat! Give it back!" he yelled, trying to grab it. I held it just out of reach to examine it.  
"Who did you steal this from!?" I snapped, in anger. "This hat belongs to Shanks!" I sniffed a little.

There was a pause and the hat was soon grabbed from my hands and placed back on the boys head. "Here's a tip! Do not touch the hat!"

I stared in silence and crossed my arms. "You stole that hat. It doesn't belong to you."

"I did not steal it!!!! Monkey D. Luffy does not steal."

I jumped to my feet and went to grab my sword. When I couldn't find it, I had a moment "My swords!?!?!" I glanced around, frantically. There was a man with pastel green hair, a man with black,curly hair and a freakishly pointy nose, and a man with blonde hair and a cigarette. Awkward.

"Don't worry. Your swords are below deck. They are fine." Said the man with green hair.

I sighed in relief. My sigh was followed by my stomach growling. There was a silence-which I broke with a howl of laughter. "Ha! Do you guys think that you could spare some food and a bit of booze?"

"Aren't you under aged?" Asked the guy with the pointy nose.

I shrugged. "Never stopped me before."

There was another silence.

"Please!?" I begged.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Luffy, poking me.

"I'm Key, daughter of Red haired Shanks." I replied, confidently.

"Isn't that the guy your looking for?" asked the guy with the pointy nose.

"You….You…..NO! Shanks does NOT have a kid!" Yelled Luffy.

"Well I guess you're wrong. Okay…now….curly brow….You look like a chef…….do you have anything good on this ship?" I turned to the guy with the blonde hair.

"We all have names you know." he growled.

"Yeah, yet I don't know them." I stated.

"Luffy,Sanji, Usop and Zolo." Said the guy with the green hair, pointing to each of them as he said the name.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Luffy was staring at me, like he couldn't get over the fact of who I was. "Okay….You have the same hair as Shanks…..at least the top part…….."

"Okay. Well it's time to do some jolly rading of your food storage!" I walked-more or less skipped- to the door way that led to the lower portion of the ship. No one stopped me. I must have went into four different rooms before actually finding my swords and quickly grabbed them. Someone was sleeping in the other bed. I stiffened when they moved- I then noticed that it was a girl and tip-toed out of the room.

"Hey! Are you stealing from me!?" The girl then snapped as the door opened.

"N-no….." I stuttered, turning around.

"I think you are!' Snapped the girl, jumping up and grabbing a staff.

"No! I'm not lying!" I said, backing away as she approached me. When the girl sped up, I dashed away and up the stairs, tripping.

"Give me back what you stole!"  
"I didn't steal anything!" I put my swords up in defence and her staff got stuck in the chain. "Alleh-oop." I said, and flipped her into Sanji and the staff close-lined Zolo.

I could feel glares from all directions boring into my skin. "I'm not making friends fast….." I mumbled, trying to crack a smile.

"I say we throw her off! She'll do nothing but cause us trouble!" Growled the girl.

"Cause you trouble!? YOU'RE the one who came at ME with that staff!" I retorted, putting my swords away. A small flyer then came down from the sky and Zolo snatched it.

"Yeah. You're no trouble at all." He said, and waved it slightly "According to this you destroyed a village."

"WHA!???!!!!!?" I went wide eyed and my jaw dropped.

"2 million beli!" Continued Zolo. "Wow. They even put the whole story on it."  
I grabbed the flyer and began to look at the column at the bottom.

'An entire village was wiped out by this girl. We are told that she is the daughter of Shanks and a menace to society.'  
I laughed slightly. "Well, that's a lie if I ever saw one....I did not destroy that village."

The flyer went to everyone to see it. Not a great picture though. All I was doing was holding my swords.

"HEY! Let's turn her in! She's worth some good money!" Exclaimed the girl, grabbing my arm.

"No! I didn't do anything!" The story of my life, "I swear! It was the blacksmith….He hates me! Always has!"

"Nami, stop." Stated Luffy "She is joining our crew."

There was a stunned silence.  
"Me?" I pointed to myself, and cocked an eyebrow. Luffy nodded.

"Sounds great! Drinks all around!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"We have no booze on this ship……we're all too young." Said Ussop.

"Oh….well that sucks."

"Hey! There's an island." Stated Sanji, pointing off the bow of the ship.  
"We must be getting close to the grand line." Said Nami "That's the hometown of Gold Roger, also known as 'the island of beginnings and ends'."

"Gold roger!?" I exclaimed, excited. "Holy crap!"

Sanji and Nami rolled their eyes.

We were soon at port-Luffy and I were the first off.

"I'm going to the execution site." He stated, and walked off.

"I'm going to get a drink!" I exclaimed. "Then, going to go look around the weapon stores." I went off into the town-with about 5,000 beli. Waterproof wallets are helpful. I looked around some stores. I was never really into clothes but a hat caught my eye. Big shocker. It was a straw hat-and it was cheap! I bought it in a heart beat and put it on. "Jeeze……I look just like dad." I said, looking in a window.

After a few moments, I found a bar and went into it. A bunch of drunks were in there. They had no resistance to the effects of beer. "Hey! Tender! May I have a pint, please?" I asked.

"Long time since I heard that word." Laughed the tender, sliding me my booze. I caught it and chugged it down.

"Ah! That's some good booze." I sighed.  
"Hey. Are you even old enough to be in here?"  
"Of course!" I lied, "Why shouldn't I be? Another one please."  
I chugged this one down to and paid the tender. My picture was up, so was Luffy's. I quickly left. I walked around for a while, not finding any good stores. I sat down on the sidewalk. "Okay…….50 beli for the hat……30 for the booze……and worth every penny……Now what…."

"Hey. What are you doing just sitting there?" I looked up to see Zolo, " You might as well come with me. I'm going to find Luffy."  
I nodded and got to my feet. He walked, I followed. "Hey, can I check out your swords?"

"No."

I grimaced. "Fine."

We soon met up with Usopp, Nami, and Sanji.

"hey….where's Luffy?" Asked Nami, raising an eyebrow.

"He said that he was going to the execution stake." Replied Zolo.

"Holy shit!" I yelled pointing to the stake to see Luffy.

Everyone stared in shock.

"I'm getting through there!" I stated, shoving through the crowd of people. "'scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through."

"And now I would like to begin the execution infr-"

"Hey! Big nose!" I cut off the clown guy's sentence as I finally made it through the crowd. "I'll have to ask you to let my friend there go."

Everyone stared at me.

"Um……………" Was my only reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you just….insult my nose?" Asked the clown.

I nodded.

"And what exactly gives you the right to do that?"

"Um….I'm not sure. I felt like it. I'm wanted and I'm the daughter of Shanks………..?"

Sanji and Zolo soon came up behind me. "What took you so long!?" I asked.

"KILL HER." Yelled the clown guy.

"Your not good at this." growled Sanji.

I looked at him and smiled, "Oh shut up."

Pirates were coming from all sides and I whipped out my blades.

Zolo and Sanji pushed me out of the way. "Let men handle this, Key."

"Oh shut up!" There was then a loud boom and a crack of lightening hit the stake. Everyone stared in a stunned silence. "Hahhaha! Lucky. I'm safe now!" Laughed Luffy, standing in the debris of the stake.

"GO LUFFY!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Cheering later! Running now!" Snapped Zolo, grabbing my arm and tugging me. I kept my balance. Soon Zolo, Sanji, Luffy and I were all running back to the ship.I started to ask a question, "Um…Can I make a-"

"No." Replied Sanji.

"I never even-"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Roronoah Zolo!" Yelled some person in front of us. She then went to babble on about something with us still running. A fight then broke out between Zolo and the person. I skidded to a halt.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Sanji, still running.

"I'm staying back!" I replied, "You guys keep going! I'll help Zolo!"

Sanji sighed and kept running with Luffy.

I stood confidently in the path of the marine soldiers and took out my twin blades, spinning one of them- something like a nun-chuck. "Hey. I don't want to hurt any of you to badly. But I will kick your ass since you are after my friends."

The marine soldiers stared at me for a few moments, and then broke out laughing. "Oh. Your far away from home now, aren't you?" Laughed one.

I glared at them. "Oh. It's on." I jumped into the middle and immediately took out a couple marines with a swing of my swords. "Hey. My head is worth 20 million." I said. "Do you really want to mess with me?"

"Key! Stop boasting and hurry up!" Yelled Zolo from the other side of the marines.

"I'm right behind you!" I called.

I heard an annoyed grunt, followed by footsteps.

The marines were slowly coming in around me. I held the ends of my blades together, twisted them and there was a click. I grinned and rapidly spun around, taking out some marines. I then ran. I ran as fast as I could.

When I got to the port, the ship was already a little ways out. "Damn!" I yelled. I jumped off the dock, almost making it and falling. "Sword! I pray that this works!" I threw one of my swords at the sheep-thing on the ship and it stuck in the nose. I then clutched onto the other end. "Someone! A little help please!" I cringed as a wave hit me.

"What are you doing!?" I heard Luffy yell.

"Hanging out." I replied, "I'm finished now though, so you can give me a hand."

Luffy laughed slightly and stretched out one of his hands-literally stretched. I hesitated and grabbed onto it and he quickly yanked me up. "Jeeze! What was that!?" I was slightly wide eyed.

"Gum gum fruit. Now I am a rubber man!" He exclaimed, stretching his mouth slightly. I laughed.

"Luffy! Key! Stop fooling around. I have something to tell you all. Get below deck!" Came Nami's call. Luffy and I looked at each other, then went below deck and into the kitchen. I was shivering slightly when we got there. "It's cold out…" I mumbled.

"Well, maybe if you had just ran and let me take care of things, you wouldn't be cold and so wet." Came Zolo's annoyed voice.

"Well, let's just say we are even then……" I grinned crookedly.

"Okay. Now, I have discovered that the entrance of the grand line is a mountain." Began Nami.

"MOUNTAIN!?" Shouted Usopp.

"Inside voice." I said.

"Yes. I thought it was impossible to but look at this." Nami put a map on the table, "There was a guiding light and it was pointing to loose mountain."

I yawned and sniffled a little. "Alright then……call me when you find out what to do. I'm going to pry twin out of the sheep-thing." I walked to the main deck and headed for the front of the ship. "Wow…..The storm stopped." I walked onto the sheep head and pulled up one of my swords and jammed it into the sheep head firmly-giving up my plan of taking it out- and slid down onto the make-shift swing. I sighed, it was so peaceful. The ship then began to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!!" I screamed, looking out onto-what looked like- a valley of monsters. I heard yells coming from the ship. We were then tossed into the air-I was clenching the grip on my swords- and soon back into the storm. I quickly climbed back onto the ship. I was wide eyed, and terrified. "Wow…..that was one hell of a ride!"

Everyone else was standing-except for Usopp who I presumed to be dead. There was then a series of yelling as I jumped to my feet. "What's happening!?"

"We're almost into the grand line!" Replied Zolo. There was then a snap. Luffy came running by Zolo and I. Zolo grabbed his hat and luffy was soon off the boat, and inflated like a balloon. The ship bounced off him and Zolo was soon at the edge and Luffy was back on the ship.

"YAY! We did it! YAHOO!" We were all cheering.

"We're going down now!" Yelled Luffy, "I see the grand line!"

I ran over and jumped down into my make shift swing. "Front seat's the best!" Luffy flipped down beside me. "Let's go!" There was then a noise.

"Um……Did you hear something, Luffy?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, Let's just keep going!" He replied.

"Mountain!? That's impossible!" I heard someone say, it was tom muffled to tell who though.

"….We are so dead if we hit a mountain….!" I chuckled slightly.

"It's not a mountain…But a giant whale!!!" I heard another person yell.

"Oh my god…." I sighed. Luffy was already on deck, running and I climbed up, trying to wriggle my swords lose. As soon as I got up, there was a loud boom and my swords were gone. Before I knew it, I was jumping with my arms stretched out. I could see my two swords, they were sinking. I hit the water and swam rapidly towards them, soon grabbing the chain. I sighed with relief, still in the water, then as I was hit by reality, I frantically swam to the surface, looking around. Both the ship and the whale were there. I went for the ship, I needed to kill someone. Suddenly, the ship had disappeared into the whales mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so screwed….." the whale went down and I was sent flying by the waves that came from his tail. I was right back where I started, except this time, no 2 by 4.

"Well….You have yourself in quite a jam Key…." I mumbled, "What really gets me…is how the hell did I manage to keep my hat on the entire time? Even now……just floating…." I laid on my back and stretched out my arms and legs. I sighed and drifted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon: I am alive. Don't worry. I've just been really busy lately. For questions about why the font is bold....I like bold fontxD**

**----------------------------**

**I was drifting for a while-this time, I didn't bother keeping track. I guess Luffy and them weren't looking for me. I sighed and looked around. It had gotten strangely cold, "What the….an iceberg!? Solid ground!" I frantically swam over to the iceberg and climbed on, panting and shivering. I was starving and ate a little bit of snow. It filled the gap-slightly.**

**I was still drifting. After god knows how long, the iceberg hit ice. I jumped up and nimbly skipped across the ice field, towards land."Hello!?" I called, I was freezing, my hair was frozen and my nose was running. There was then a crack. I jumped slightly and looked all around. There was a jolt. I began to sprint at top speed. I was not going in that water. I was wrong. The cracking ice caught up to me inches from the shore and I fell. I crawled onto the land, snow on the ground, shivering. It took little time for the water to form little icicles on my skin.**

**I walked through a woods, shivering. "C-c-c-can anyone…..h-h-h-help me??" I stammered, feebly. I fell and everything went dark.**

**-------------**

**When I came to, I was by a fire, under a blanket and wearing dry clothes. I sneezed and wiped my nose. I then stretched and slowly got up, taking the blanket with me. I noticed a kettle over the fire and a mug beside it, as well as a spoon and hot chocolate mix, I poured myself a drink. I sat, cross-legged, on the floor and shivered, drinking some of the hot chocolate. "Wow! That is some strong hot chocolate!" I exclaimed and took another gulp. I sighed in pleasure and sneezed again.**

"**Go on, Chopper. You should greet our guess." I heard a women say, "Don't be that way! Fine." I stared at the door where the voice had come from. There was soon a crash and something fell into the room. A little reindeer…with a hat and a…..blue nose!?**

"**Hey there." I exclaimed, "I was worried that I might be alone!"**

**The reindeer thing was silent as he quickly hid behind a cabinet, the wrong way. "Um…er…..ee…..Hi…human." He finally said after a while.**

"**I'm Key. What's your name?"**

**"His name is Tony Tony Chopper. I am Doctor Kureha." A tall, lanky women came into the room. "I thought that you were going to sleep forever. Nice to see that you've awoken."I just nodded and finished off my hot chocolate.**

"**It's a lucky thing that Chopper found you or you would've been dead for sure," She continued, "You were soaked, half frozen. I'm shocked you didn't have ammonia."**

**The little reindeer-Chopper- turned a slight red. "I'm going to go and get some herbs….Don't touch my stuff, human!!!" **

**"I'll go too. I need to stretch my legs a little." I made the suggestion, just to be shot down.**

"**You are staying here. You need to rest a little. You're still sick." Snapped Kureha. Chopper had already left. "So, what were you doing?"**

**"Um….Well….I got split up with the crew I've been traveling with. They are probably dead. They were swallowed by a whale. I was washed away."**

**Kureha nodded. "Doesn't matter. Your weapons are in another room, along with your hat and clothes." I still couldn't get over the fact that my hat stayed on the whole time. **

**It went like this for a week. Chopper talked to me on occasion- often referring to me as 'you human'. In a little over a week, I had stopped sneezing.**

"**Hey, Doctor Kureha? Could I stick around for a while? I have no where to go." I asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**You can stay for a little while." She replied, "Start by helping Chopper today."**

"**Okay!" I exclaimed, putting my hat on and a black coat that Doctor Kureha gave me. "Let's go!"**

**As Chopper and I came out of the castle-which was the first time I found out where I was- we were looking over an entire village. "Wow…" I looked over to Chopper, just to see an actual normal looking reindeer in his place with a hat. "Er….."The reindeer made a motion towards his back. "Get on?" He nodded. I then figured out who it was. "Okay, Chopper." I got on to him. He dashed off within' seconds. **

**We were soon in the same forest were I had fallen. Chopper had slowed to a trot and I got off. "Hey…..Want to switch places for a while?" I looked away and when I looked back Chopper was there in -what I thought to be- his original form. **

**He hesitated."Come on. You're like…..three feet tall. I don't think that it would kill if you rode on my shoulders or something. You must be tired…?"**

**"….um…….I'm not sure."**

**" Come on."**

**"…okay…?"**

**I bent down and picked up Chopper, setting him on one of my shoulders.**

"**So…how old is Doctor Kureha?" I asked, walking.**

**Chopper was a little unsteady. "139."**

"**WHAT!? I thought that she was only like…….75!"**

**Chopper laughed slightly. **

**We were now at the edge of the forest and close to the water. There was a ship……The ship that abandoned me. Zolo was on it…shirtless. I poked my head out of the bushes and looked at his many scars…and abs….damn…..he was hot. I blushed slightly. "What are you doing?" Whispered Chopper. **

"**This is a guy from the crew who abandoned me…." I replied, "Come on. I want to see him!" I took Chopper's arm and raced out towards the ship. "Zolo!"**

**Zolo looked at me, shocked. "So…! This is where you got to…!Are you…..blushing?"**

"**No. It's just really cold and, yeah. Don't get to excited or anything," Sarcasm "Did you even bother to look for me!?"**

**"Um………we got side tracked. We were attacked and tried to help that whale and….We did try to look for you though!"**

**"Where are the others?"**

"**They went into the town to get a doctor. Nami is sick. I got put with taking care of the ship."**

**"WHAT!?!? Nami is sick!? Come on, Chopper, we have to go tell Madame Kureha!" I yelled, worried, "Zolo, tell them that we will be back."**

**Chopper had turned into a normal reindeer just before I dragged him into the open. He had begun running and I jumped onto him. We were soon through the forest and within' an hour back at the castle.**

"**Doctor Kureha! We have to get into a village! One of my friends is sick!" I said, frantically. Kureha was already there.**

"**I have to make my rounds anyway." She chuckled, "Let's go then. You can come too, Key."I nodded.**

"**We'll use the sled." She walked out of the room, Chopper and I followed.**

"**Okay. When I make my rounds I general go to each town and cure people. I take what I need." Explained Kureha, as she took out a sleigh, "Here. Help me hook this up to Chopper." I looked at the sleigh and all of the ropess and watched Kureha and did the same. **

**We were soon going down the hill. I was tapping my finger impatiently. We were soon at the first town and walking through it. "Do you hear that, Chopper, Key?" Asked Kureha. "That kid is crying because there is something wrong with him and his heartless father is going to throw him out into the snow." It took me a moment to hear the crying. We came to a bar and Kureha took out the door.**

"**I thought we were here to cure people. Not scare the shit out of them." I whispered. **

"**We've come to visit you!" Exclaimed Kureha, "Hahahaha! How are you kid's doing!?" **

**Chopper and I looked in from the sides at the stuttering people.**

"**You want to know why I'm looking so young?""N-no!" Said the bar owner."She doesn't look like 140 year old!" Exclaimed one of the customers.**

"**She's only 139." I pointed out.**

"**Do you want me to treat your son?" She asked.**

"**Treat? But my son isn't sick….""Are you a doctor?"**

**I just looked at Chopper. Doctor Kureha was awesome.**

"**Well, let's go then." She said, turning around.**

"**Wait!"The boy was soon on a table and Doctor Kureha was treating him. I had treated myself- to a drink, that is, and watched.**

"**You say you hurt your hand?" Asked Kureha and touched the boy's leg.**

"**Ow! My leg!"**

**She went onto say a few things. **

"**He doesn't have a fever but he may have bacteria. Chopper, get me some penicillin, Key, come over here and hold the kid." I hesitated and then put my drink down, walking over and picked up the boy.**

"**Hey, you're going to be fine." I said, then Chopper like…rammed into his back, he screamed.**

"**Now, as payment I would like tissue paper, garbage bags, food, rum and most importantly,50% of all your money." There was then yelling.**

**I went over to see how the boy was doing, he was smiling. "Auntie, I feel a lot better. Thank you." He then said.**

**Kureha said a few things after being paid and we left.**

**---------------------**

"**Can we hurry?" I asked, "Zolo said that Nami was sick and I'm a little worried."**

**"Those are your friends?" Asked Kureha, leaning back into the sleigh. **

**I nodded, "I may not have been in the crew for long, but I think of them all as my friends. Just like I think of you and Chopper." There was then a noise. "Um…What was that?"**

**Kureha shrugged, "Probably an avalanche."I nodded. **

**"Um…..Doctor Kureha…..Can we go back to the castle?"Chopper stopped and Kureha glanced at me.**

**"Why?"**

**"Well….If my friend was sick they would probably head there first because they probably asked a villager…..I can pay you."**

**There was a hesitation. Then Kureha sighed. "Fine. But I do expect a little something for this. Chopper, we're going back to the castle."**

**Chopper nodded and we went towards the castle.**

**----**

**When we got there, Luffy, Sanji and Nami were all laying on the edge. There was then a cracking noise.**

"**No!" I yelled, racing forward as the edge of the cliff that the castle was on broke. I threw one of my swords in to the snow and jumped, with one of my hands grabbing Luffy, and with the other holding onto the chain. I looked up to see a big creature with the same hat as Chopper, it began to pull us up. I automatically assumed that it was Chopper.**

"**We have to get them inside." Said Kureha, when myself and the others were back up.**

**Chopper and I nodded. He took Nami and Luffy, I took Sanji. I couldn't help it, but Sanji's legs dragged on the ground. What could you expect? He was like….six foot something. I was five foot nothing. I was do for a growth spurt.**

**There was already a fire in the castle. We put Sanji and Luffy on the floor right next to it- I put blankets over them- and Chopper put Nami on a bed in another room.**

**Kureha and Chopper were treating her.**

**I sat in front of Sanji and Luffy, waiting. They were snoring very loudly and were bandaged from head to toe. Chopper then came in. "Your friend is awake. She still needs to rest though." He seemed a little shaken.**

**I looked at him. "Nami is awake!?" I exclaimed. "Great! I'll go see her when these guys wake up." In the corner of my eye, I saw Luffy and Sanji move. I held my head over there faces, waiting to see if they would wake up.**

**They did and took me out doing so. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, my forehead bleeding, "God damn it!" There was then screaming. I jumped up and raced after them into the other room and jumped into the mass that was Luffy, Sanji and Chopper.**

"**LEAVE THE REINDEER ALONE!" I yelled, when I had finally gotten Luffy and Sanji away from Chopper, and he was behind me. **

"**KEY! You're alive!" exclaimed Luffy, "I thought that something bad might have happened!"**

**I started at him blankly. "Yes. Instead of looking for me, you went off after some whale. That's good that you helped people none the less!"**

"**Let us eat the reindeer." Begged Sanji.**

**I glared at him. "Fine, but if you eat the reindeer, I'll knock you out and the doctor will dissect you."**

"**Shanks isn't like that…..He doesn't hurt people…only when they hurt his friends." Said Luffy, "Your not like him."**

"**Technically Chopper is my friend and even though you're my friends, if you hurt him I'll hurt you and vice versa." **

"**But it's a reindeer! Why can't we eat him!?" Whined Luffy. Kureha was soon chasing after them. "You are not going to eat that reindeer."**

**I sighed and went into the other room to get something to drink for Nami, Chopper and myself.**

**When I was part was done pouring some hot water into some mugs, there was a crash. I walked in with the mugs to see that Chopper had zoomed out the door. I went over to close it only to be knocked to the ground. The drinks went into the air and fell on me, shattering the cups. I jumped up, growling and dripping wet, only to chase after Luffy and Sanji. **

**I soon found them in a room with an open door, snow everywhere and it was freezing. "Where's Chopper!?" I panted.**

**The two shrugged. "I think that he went up the stairs." Said Sanji, "Wait…..He's a reindeer…."I didn't wait to here the rest of there conversation and was running up the stairs. **

**"Chopper!" I called. The stairs were slippery and it was hard to keep my balance. I heard Luffy and Sanji coming up the stairs. "Chopper! Stop! Please!" I called again, then I slipped-of course- and slid down the stairs, past Sanji and Luffy and out the door. "Oww……." **

"**Hurry up Robinson!"I looked around, no one was there. Then I assumed looking over the edge. "Um…Pardon me but what are you guys doing?" I asked, seeing some fat guy on what looked to be a hippo. He was almost at the top. I jumped back when the hippo arrived. "**

**HA! My castle!" Exclaimed the fat guy with the strange chin.**

"**Um….Lord Vapolu? What is that strange flag?" Said a tall guy.**

**I raised an eyebrow as they went on talking. Then turned to see Kureha and Chopper. "This place is Hilruk's tomb. No place for rotten kids like you," She said, "Just get off this place. Drum Empire has been destroyed."**


	4. Chapter 4

Demon: I'm not dead....My computer just got seriously messed and I lost everything I ever typed in the past two years. I'm trying to come back thoughxD

-------------------------

"Just get out of this place! Drum empire has already been destroyed!" Stated Kureha.  
"Tomb!? That stupid doctor's tomb!?" Yelled the Vapolu guy, "Haha! That's not funny at all!"  
I could hardly keep track of what was happening. Luffy suddenly came up out of nowhere. There was yelling and, he was soon punching Vapolu. He went flying too! I couldn't believe my eyes.  
I looked at Chopper, then Luffy. "Bad guys?"  
Chopped looked at me, stunned and nodded.  
"What's going on here?!" gasped Kureha.  
"Ugh...That was close." Said Vapolu. He was hanging from his feet, a tall guy with and afro and a fat, tall guy. "You treated me badly the last time we met..."  
I shook my head for a moment and took out my swords, skimming my finger along the straight blade.  
"How dare you hurt lord Vapolu!" Yelled the Afro Guy, "The king of drum em-" I didn't give him a chance to finish. I dashed forward and jumped, twisting my body side ways and straightening out my legs. One smoked him in the face, the other hit his afro. He began to fall off the edge of the mountain. I was going to jump off but, that plan was screwed when I couldn't. I stared for a minuted. My foot was stack in his afro, "What the shit!?" I fell off the top of the tower with him.

I started having a mini freak out moment. I then realized something. I took the straight sword on twin and swiftly chopped off the top of his hair, about half way down the mountain. I reached out for a rock and found one.  
"The hair! It won't let go!" I yelled, shaking my foot rapidly. I then looked down. The afro guy was glaring at me and climbing up. I looked to the top of the mountain and kicked it into high gear, climbing up at top speed.

I made it to the top, barely. I put my hands on my knees and took some deep breaths. That fur-ball was still on my foot. I glared at it for a long moment, "What the hell kind of hair is this!?" I went and I grabbed onto the hairball, eventually pulling it off. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.  
"...What the hell?"  
The Vapolu guy had turned into a house. I then looked back over the edge. That weirdo afro guy was almost at the top.  
"Hurry up!" I jumped when the Vapolu guy yelled.  
I looked at Luffy and them.  
"What happened?"  
"...Long story short," began Sanji, "After you kicked that guy off the cliff, Vapolu got mad."  
I looked back to Vapolu. The afro guy had gotten to the top--Finally.  
"This is the real secret of my power!" Then, in one big bite, he ate his two crew members.  
"He's eating his crew!" Four people yelled that. Me, Sanji, Luffy and Chopper.  
"Be prepared for the ultimate result of combined bodies!" Yelled Vapolu, "Take a good look!"  
The door to the house opened and something glared out.  
"What happened to them!? Combined bodies?" asked Luffy.  
"We are the strongest fighter in drum empire!" They began, "Chessmarimo!"  
Everyone stared.  
"Um...didn't the afro guy just sit on the big guy's shoulders...?" I asked, blinking. That's what it looked like.  
"That's so cool!" Exclaimed Luffy.  
"What part of 'cool' is this!?" Snapped Sanji.  
"Chopped and I can do that too..." I laughed.

"You'd better not underestimate them." Stated Kureha, "If they were weak, why didn't the villagers do anything to chase them away from this country?"  
"The first rule of drum empire is...that anyone who goes against the king must die!" Snapped Vapolu. He pointed a cannon at the flag on top of the castle.  
I looked at Chopper and remembered a story about a doctor he had told me. Cherry blossoms.  
"Luffy! Give Sanji one of your arms and step away from the castle and each other!!"  
Luffy paused, so did Sanji.  
"Please."  
"So I won't allow anyone to put up that stupid that flag," continued Vapolu.  
"Hurry!" I urged.  
They did what I had asked.  
"Don't ignore me!" Snapped Vapolu.  
We continued to ignore him.  
I got in the middle of Luffy's arm and began to step back.

I had stepped back about five meters before I began to change the direction of where I was aiming.  
"Don't ignore me you worthless bugs!"  
My feet then went off the ground and I was sling-shotted. Then a cannon went off.  
I hit the flagpole and grasped on for dear life. I was there for three seconds...Before being hit by the cannon ball. There was a boom, smoke, and soon, the only thing connecting the flag to the castle was me. I laughed and waved the flag, "In your face, bitches!" I yelled, laughing, "A fraud will never under stand the meaning of a pirate flag!" I then realized that, blood was on my face. "Aw, damn it..."  
Luffy began to say something. I couldn't hear but, I knew it was something good.  
There was then another cannon shot. I glared at the cannon ball as it came towards me. I clutched the flag and planted my feet on the ground the best I could. Time to show off my jumping skills. I bent down and jumped. The cannon ball took off the top of the tower. I was going on a bit of a slant and gulped when I noticed that, was going farther away from the tower. I began to panic.  
Suddenly, something grabbed my hand. It was Luffy. He was now on the top of the tower and he swung slightly. I was swung around and then back onto the tower. I held onto Luffy's hand with one hand and waved the flag with the other. "A person like you doesn't have th right to destroy this flag and laugh about it!!" He yelled. "Hey reindeer!" He then continued.  
"Chopper." I reminded him.  
"Chopper!" He started over, "I'm gonna beat them up real soon! So what are you going to do?"  
"You idiots!" Yelled Vapolu, "If you really want to protect that stupid flag, I will destroy it! All of you together!"  
I saw Sanji dash forward...Only to be taken out by Kureha.  
"Hahaha! What are you doing?! That's so stupid! I'll destroy all of you!" laughed Vapolu.  
"Go Chopper!" I yelled, as he dashed forward for a punch. He was stopped by that Chessmarimo....o guy. I don't know. I didn't pay attention with the names. Luffy then let go of my hand and stabbed the flag into the top of the tower.

"...You can here what their saying....Right?" I asked, looking at Luffy as the Chessmarimo guy was talking.  
"Only when they yell."  
I laughed slightly.  
"You don't have a single friend in this place!" Yelled Chessmarimo, "Why do you bother to help protect drum empire!? It's so funny!"  
"Shut up! Even thought I don't have anyone I will continue to fight!" Snapped Chopper, "As long as Doctor's flag is here I will-"  
"I thought I was you're friend!" I yelled, telling the truth. I was a little shocked, "You're my friend!"  
Luffy was already to shoot himself down, "I'm his friend too!" He then shot himself down.  
I looked around. How was I going to get down? I looked around. I was high up...If I jumped, I would get seriously injured....

I started by sliding down to a slightly lower tower and jumped on to another lower part. A platform. "ha! I made it!" I then heard foot steps and was flung into the air. I landed with a 'thud', only to see a skinny guy. "When did he become under three hundred pounds...?" I said, realizing it was Vapolu.  
He completely ignored me, started yelling and opened a door.  
I jumped up and ran over to the door. "That is a big cannon." I mumbled when I saw Vapolu behind a big canon.  
"I found you!" Yelled Luffy, running in beside me, "I will beat you up this time!"  
"You're the one who will be beaten up! Just die!"  
Luffy and I stared in disbelief as Vapolu flicked the switches.  
Nothing happened.  
"That's real scary." I chuckled.  
A bird then flew out, followed by smaller birds walking out.  
"A bird....Bird nest." Mumbled Vapolu.  
The bird cooed.  
"How care you insult me! Do you know I'm the king of drum empire!?" Yelled Vapolu.  
I took out my swords and took the jagged end and got really serious.  
"Your game is over!" Yelled Luffy, dashing forward and grabbing Vapolu's face, "I don't care if your a king or a god! I don't care if your great of just a simple person."  
"So true." I said, grinning.  
"You say that you're pirates and you don't care if I'm king?" growled Vapolu.  
I snorted, "You're no king. You're just a man with to much power."  
"You're so wrong! Drum empire is apart of the world government! Listen! If you hurt me, you'll become the government's enemy!"  
I laughed, "Well, Luffy may not be able to hurt you but I can!"  
"Anyways, I already told you. I don't care because this is just a fight." stated Luffy.  
"You fool! Just die!" Vapolu opened his mouth, only to find that, Luffy's hand stretched across it.  
"Hee hee... Just try and see if you can eat me!" laughed Luffy.  
I paused. My brain was going through some memories.  
"That's not all of Baku Baku fruits power!" Yelled Vapolu, "Mouth cannon!"  
I ran forward and pushed Luffy out of the way. I was hit in an explosion.

The explosion burst through two walls and I, I almost died and was falling from the tower. I didn't even care. That was the weird thing. I was suddenly caught. I looked around, blinking and saw that the arms, belonged to chopper, in his human form. I was so touched. He landed on the ground. I didn't even realized that he had jumped.  
He put me down. I immediately sat down. My swords fell beside me. I blinked, then remembered. "Oh yeah! Instincts were on the go there...." I had put up my swords as a shield at the last second.  
I looked towards chopper. He was back in his little form and, hiding behind a tree the wrong way. I looked around and saw Zoro and Ussop with a bunch of other people. I smiled and waved with my right hand.  
"Look!"  
"What is that weird creature!?" "Reindeer!? No! It's a monster!"  
I jumped to my feet and growled, "Anyone who hurts that reindeer...Will not be safe!"  
"Evil!?" Yelled Ussop.  
Chopper ran away, after screaming.  
"Hey! That's not nice!" I snapped, and ran after Chopper. I cringed. My left arm was in pain.

It was night time and, Chopper was nowhere to be seen. Dr. Kureha had attacked me and put my left arm in a cast. I was half asleep on the ground.  
I jumped at a yell. "Just shut up and come with us!" It was Luffy.  
"OK!"

We let Chopper go in and do his thing.  
I was making a snowball, deciding who to throw it at.I decided on the person who I would piss off the most. Zoro. When I was done, I went over and stood beside Ussop, throwing the snow ball. It smoked him in the back of the head.  
"What the hell!?" He growled, glaring in my direction. I gave him a blank, questioning stare. He then paused.  
"Choppers coming!" I exclaimed.  
"What's going on?" asked Nami.  
"I'm being chased!" Yelled Chopper.  
"...The Doctor has cracked!" I mumbled, seeing Dr. Kureha throwing knives at Chopper.  
"Everyone hop on! We're going down now!" Yelled Chopper. Everyone hopped on as quick as possible. My way was pretty easy. Grab Chopper's antler and pull myself onto his back.

"That was fun!" Exclaimed Luffy, when we landed, "Can we do it again!?"  
"Are you nuts!?" Zoro.  
"We have to go now!"  
"I thought I was going to die..."  
"Where am I!?" Sanji.  
"Oh! You're conscious!" Nami.  
I wasn't even really paying attention to who was talking, just that, they were talking.

We came to a slow stop, as it began to snow. But not white snow, pink snow!  
"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooah!" yelled Chopper, as I got off and he shrunk.  
"That's so cool!" Exclaimed Luffy.  
I looked up into the sky and smiled. "It's so beautiful!" Said Nami.  
And it was.  
Chopper cried.

We were soon leaving the snowy land on a ship, finally drinking like pirates! Everyone was yelling while Sanji, Zoro and I sat in a circle, staring at each other and pouring drinks. "You guys are crazy! No way you can beat me!" I laughed, chugging down my drink. The other two did the same.  
"I'm not losing to some kid!" Snapped Sanji.  
"Especially not in a drinking contest!" Added Zoro.  
We poured some more drinks, then Nami came out of god knows where and interrupted. I moved away, my drink still in hand, along with the bottle.  
"Alright everyone! Listen up!" Yelled Ussop, blowing a whistle, " For our new friend! Here is a toast to our new doctor Chopper! Let's have a toast!"  
I put up my glass with a 'woot'. "Let's drink for our new friend!" He didn't need to tell me twice. I was drinking in a matter of second.  
"Hey!" Yelled Zoro and Sanji, obviously pissed.  
I looked at them, as they glared. Oh shit....I was now running all over the ship from them, the bottle still in my mouth. They cursing all the while about how I was drinking it and Luffy soon joined in. I was still drinking and running.

I skidded to a stop at the bow of the ship. Zoro skidded to and I w as pushed over. At the last second though, I grabbed onto his shirt and it must've been a chain reaction. He grabbed onto Sanji, he grabbed onto Ussop and he grabbed onto Luffy. In the end, I was the only one to hit the water. Luffy had held on for dear life and managed to pull us all up.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later on the ship, it was pretty quiet...except for Sanji intarigating Luffy about a missing piece of meat. I was at the edge of the boat with a piece of meat hanging out of my mouth, trying to eat it as quick as possible as I glared into the water. I was holding a fishing rod off the bow of the boat, hoping that the bait would work. There was a slight pull and I glared.  
"Hey, Key, you should come over and listen to this." Called Nami, after a few minutes.  
"Be there in a minute..." I mumbled, waiting.  
I heard Bebetalking--She had appeared while I was off the ship. She seemed nice enough. There was a duck thing that was with her. He's pretty cool.  
There was a jolt on the line and I pulled on the pole, going straight for the twine and pulling. "HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed, as a fish at least the length of Zoro jumped out of the water. I pulled on the twine and it fell onto the ship. "Sanji! What can you make with this!?" I yelled, excited.  
"What type of fish is it?" He replied.  
"I don't know!"  
He walked up to where I was, followed by Luffy. They both stared in shock.  
"SUSHI!!" Yelled Luffy, jumping forward.  
"No!" Snapped Sanji, kicking him.

We feasted...for one day. It was gone in one day. I was so sad. All my patient work, gone, in one day. Five days after that, Luffy and Ussop were trying to fish, Zoro was asleep, I was half asleep near the door to the lower part of the ship. Nami and Sanji were down there and, Vivi was on deck.  
"WE CAUGHT AN OKAMA!!!" Yelled Luffy and Ussop, out of nowhere.  
I jumped and gasped. An okama. One of the worst things that could show up.  
"Oh noooooo!" Came a voice, "How did I get stuck on this weird, giant duck!?"  
Even his voice. I broke into a cold sweat and became ghostly pale. I put my hand over my mouth as I gagged slightly and forced what was coming up back.  
The worst part was, he was soon on the ship! I was at the side, gagging, trying not to loose my lunch....Not that I had any to loose.  
"What's wrong with you?" Asked Zoro, sounding kind of snotty.  
"Okama...." I grumbled. I had nothing against them. It was just...I had some bad experiences. I pushed myself off the side and hobbled over to the door to the lower part of the ship, hobbling down.

Sanji was downstairs. He stared at me and said, "If you puke, I'm not cleaning it up."  
I laid down and nodded, "Don't worry....I'll be totally fine."

A few days later, as we were sailing.  
"What is that!?" Yelled Ussop.  
"A sea cat!" Yelled Vivi. One had popped up right beside our ship.  
"AHHHH!!!" Screamed Chopper and Ussop, "A sea monster!!!"  
"Our first meal in four days!!" Yelled Zoro.  
"Food!" Added Luffy.  
"I'm starving!" I added.  
"No! It's retreating!" Yelled Zoro.  
"Put the ship in reverse!" Added Luffy.  
"You can't do that!"  
"Don't let it get away!" Snapped Sanji.  
"NOOOO!!!" Snapped Bebe. She smashed Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all in the back of the head. I ducked at the last second, only to be hit by Karoo...The duck thing.  
"Hey...Never mind then." I said, smiling sheepishly, "I'm not that hungry anyways...." Truth be told, I was starving. Karoo continued to quack at me rapidly.  
I nodded.  
"Here. Tie this on tight." Stated Zoro, handing me a cloth. "Why?"  
"You know that okama? Well, he could transform into us."  
"He became us! You really should've seen it! Key, Sanji!" Exclaimed Ussop.  
"Not interested in Okama's." Stated Sanji.  
"Same..."I added.  
"Now that we know he's among the enemies, we can't allow for any more careless individual action." Said Zoro. He looked at Luffy and I.  
"Thanks..." I muttered.  
"Hey what should I do?" Asked Chopper.  
"Just do what you can, nothing else! Run away from enemies you can't beat! Just do your best!" Said Ussop, obviously giving HIMSELF a pep talk.  
"Don't listen to what Ussop is saying right now..." I said, sitting down next to Chopper, "Just do what you can and try not to get yourself killed, 'kay?"  
Chopper looked at me and nodded, "Got it!"  
"Let's stop in at that inlet to the west. We have to hide the ship." Stated Nami.  
"Okay! What ever happens from now one, this left arm..." Began Luffy, as we all put our arms out, "Is a sign of friendship!"  
"To that!" I chimed, grinning.  
"Now...Let's get to dry land! To a restaurant! Then Alabasta!"  
I burst out laughing.  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!" Snapped Nami.  
There was lots of yelling as I continued to laugh.

Luffy and I were the first off the ship. I wanted a pint, he wanted a buffet. Luffy was a fast runner. I was fasted then he was and needed to go warn the restaurant. I went to the first one I saw, skidding to a stop, "Okay, I need everyone to clear off to the sides!" Everyone looked at me and I looked around. "ah shit..." I mummbled, seeing Smoker among them.  
"RESTAURANT!!!!" I heard Luffy's yell and looked over my shoulder.  
"NO!!NO!NO!NO!" I yelled, as he stretched out his arms. I dashed behind smoked. Hopefully he would stop the blow. I was wrong. Luffy easily took him out. Smoker hit me and I hit another guy. We all went through various walls.

When we had finally managed to stop, I pushed myself off the ground and blinked a couple of times, looking around, lastly looking down. I was one top of someone. I quickly got off and stood up. He was covered in debris from the house but, a tattoo on his back was visible. "White beard..." I mumbled, remembering things I had read about. I reached out slightly but, the man moved and got up slightly, "Damn...who was that?"  
"Heh....Um...Sorry." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head, "my friend has a real thing for food."  
The man looked back at me. We stared for a couple seconds.  
"Have we met before?" He asked.  
I shook my head, "Not that I know of, pal. Once again, sorry for my friend."  
He smirked and began to make his way through the holes. I followed, apologizing all the while.  
We were almost back at the restaurant when.  
"Ah shit...Smoker..." I mumbled.  
He had come out of nowhere and smashed the man's head down. I knew about Smoker. Back at home, I learned as much as I could about the marines and pirate crews. I was thankful I was behind the man. "STRAW HAT!!!" he yelled.  
I stared in a stunned,shock. After a moment, I reacted, "Luffy! Marines!"  
I heard the noise of food being shoved and then running. Smoker dashed after him. I looked down at the guy, then back up, "Would help ya but, my friend...." I jumped over him and dashed after Smoker.

I sped past Smoker, running at top speed.  
"You're not getting away!!" Yelled Smoker, "White blow!!"  
I looked back for half a second and the fist of smoked almost touched me, then stopped and recoiled. I grinned. As I ran past Luffy, the arm was back but was stopped by a blast of fire. Luffy and I skidded to a stop next to the rest of the crew. "Thank you!" I yelled.  
"Don't worry about it! Just run!" Snapped the guy.

We were soon making a mad dash for the ship.  
"What about that guy!?" I asked, running beside Luffy.  
"You mean Ace? Oh, he'll be fine!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep!"  
"Luffy! Key! Get on already!" Yelled Nami.  
"Okay!" Exclaimed Luffy.  
"Wait! Karoo, I have a very important job that only can do." explained Bebe, as she spoke to her duck thing. "Hey, Lufe, I think I may head the other way." I said, looking over to him.  
"What? Why?"  
"Hey, if we're going to the palace, I think I may as well head that way. It would be better then all of us going to one spot. I can probably help the kingdom." I don't know where this feeling was coming from but still.  
"Would you like to go with Karoo then, Key?" Asked Bebe, looking over at me.  
I smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."  
"I'm fine with it. Then, we'll have someone on the inside!" Said Luffy, using his brain more then usual.  
"Okay..." Bebe then held out an envelope, "Go north to Aluburnaand give this note to my father. This is Crocodile and Baraque works conspiracy! Igaram and I researched it all. Everything is spelled out plain and clear."  
Karoo nodded, as did I.  
"Tell him that I am alive and with a group of strong willed friends. Can you do that?"  
"Of course we can!" I exclaimed.  
"Also, Key, put these on." Bebe handed me a bundle of clothes. I blinked at them and shrugged, sliding on the big coat. It looked just like what Zoro and Sanji were wearing.  
"Yes...well....I certainly feel like one of the 'guys' now...." I laughed. They just gave me a weird look.  
Bebe ended the silence by saying, "Remember to conserve your water...Now go tell my father that we can save this country!"  
"Meet you guys there!" I exclaimed, waving as I got on Karoo and he sped off, chugging down the water. "Don't drink all of it!"

Karoo was panting by night fall.  
"Hey....Duck thing," He quacked at me,  
"Sorry, Karoo...Don't you think we should take a break?"  
He quacked at me again, annoyed.  
I looked at him, "You won't do any good if your dead..." Karoo quickly skidded to a stop and nodded. I got off and we both sat down, taking some water.  
"Do you know how close we are?" I asked after a few moments.  
Karoo nodded and, considering I didn't speak duck-thing, I just nodded. It was getting really cold out. He then got up.  
I stood up and stretched, "Let's head out then." We were then back to riding in the desert.  
We were ate the castle with in a couple of days. Karoo and I were half dead from lack of water. We were quickly helped...Or...Karoo was anyways....It took them a minute to help me.

None the less, we were both soon with the King, chugging down water as fast as possible. I took a deep breath was a plessured sigh,"Ah...that hit the spot...." I jumped when Karoo spazzed out at some big guy, who I learned name was Chaka. I laughed when I realized what it was about, "He's not injured, just, taking a precaution." I explained. He looked at me. I held up my arm and pointed to the bandages, "This is a sign of the straw hat crew!"  
"Chaka! We know our enemy now..." Said the King, "Begin preparing the military campaign at once! We must not waste Bebe's efforts and Igram'sdeath! We will attack the Rain Base and Crocodile at once!"  
I raised my hand in and attempt to but in but was ignored as the talk continued with out me.  
"Send all troops to rain base-" "Excuse me!" i yelled, cutting the king off. They all stared at me, wide eyed. "Thank you.....sorry for yelling....What is the quickest way to the rain base?"  
"....." One of the men, Pell was his name, grinned slightly. "This gives me an idea...someone on the inside in a matter of minutes."

Pell led me outside and we stood in the courtyard. I watched as he slowly began to transform into a falcon. "Oh...very nice. You ate a devil fruit."  
He nodded, "Let's go." I grinned and got on to his back. He took off quickly.  
It wasn't a terribly long flight but, long enough. I grew impatient.  
"There it is, over there." Said Pell, as we approached a town, he had guns on his wings. I wasn't one for guns but, I knew how to use them. "Hey! It's Bebe!" I yelled. She was surrounded by men. Pell swooped down and I held up my swords. He quickly swooped down and grabbed Bebe.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, when we landed and I jumped off Pell, "How you doing?"  
Pell turned back into his human form, "Nice to see you again, Princess."  
"Key! Pell!" Exclaimed Bebe.  
"Please, wait here a moment." Pell turned into a falcon and took off "Where's everyone else?" I asked.  
"Rain base...We need to hurry!" She replied.  
"yes....Exactly what I was thinking." Came a voice. Bebe and I looked over and I took a defensive position.  
"Miss all sunday!" gasped Bebe.  
"How magnificent. The first time I have ever seen a human who can fly..." Said the woman, "But I wonder if he could beat me."  
"bebe-sama...are these the ones you were talking about? The ones who were threatening to destroy our country?" Asked Pell.

"Now I can't use them anymore...My precious employees..." said Miss All Sunday, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take the princess to the mansion and introduce her to my friends....What do you think?"  
"You aren't going to hurt Bebe!" I snapped, and dashed forward with my swords in hand. I was suddenly stopped, inches away from Miss all Sunday.  
"oh...such a dangerous weapon." She said. Bebe then dashed around me with a chain. She was easily stopped and hit. Miss all Sunday threw her to the side.I still couldn't move. Something had a hold on my arms and legs, not to mention my head.  
"Damn you!" I heard Pell yell. He crashed.  
"Pell!" Yelled Bebe-sama. She then turned to me, "Key...are you okay?"  
"Could be better..." I mumbled.  
"Bebe! Are you unharmed?" Asked Pell. There was then yelling. I was more concerned about being able to move. I managed to turn my head slightly. Arms. Arms had sprouted out of my body and were holding me back.  
"I ate a hana hana fruit." Laughed Miss All Sunday, "I can make various body parts grow just like a flower. That is my power. As long as my body is willing to grow anywhere, I will not let you escape." Arms grew out of her shoulder. There was then a fight and I was forced back. I gagged in pain and felt my body go limp as everything went dark.  
"Pell! Key! NO!"  
I wasn't totally unconcious....just....dazed. It was drifting.  
"Don't worry. She will be fine. I only knocked her out.....wait....straw....crew...." I then felt my body being moved. I didn't protest...or...more like I couldn't. Everything started to fade in and out from there.

I felt like I had been thrown across a room. I landed roughly and groaned in pain. "Key!" Yells....But from who.  
"Key! What happened?! Are you okay?"  
"She's bleeding!"  
.....Ussop?...Luffy?.....Nami? I couldn't make out some more talking.  
"....Then go right ahead!"  
"A KEY FOR THIS CAGE!"  
I slowly started to regain some strength. I could hear complete sentences. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around, not moving my head. I saw a big guy. Must've been Crocodile...I also saw the rest of the crew in a cage.  
I took a deep breath and quickly jumped to my feet, dashing for Crocodile with the straight edge of Twin. I stabbed him in the shoulder.  
"Wha--?" He gasped, as I ripped the blade out. Blood splattered on the ground. I jumped back, panting, grinning.  
"Key!" I heard Luffy, Usopp and Nami exclaim.  
"Why you..." Growled Crocodile. He then grinned, "Would you rather finish me off....Or save your friends?" He threw a key into a pit.  
"What?" I tilted my head and looked at the cage.  
"That's the key to the cage!" Said Nami.  
"You could'vetold me that earlier!!!" I snapped and sighed, running and jumping down the pit. I stared, seriously pissed. The moment I had landed, a crocodile-banana-thing ate the key. It then ran away. "GAH!!!!!" I had a serious moment of freaking out. You know, the hole ordeal. Yelling, cursing, hands on my head. Water then began to rapidly fill the room. It was up to my neck in a matter of seconds.  
I kept my head above the water the best I could as I rose to the top. I popped back into the other room and crawled out through the hole, cursing.

I looked over at Bebe. She was staring at something. I looked to where she was staring. There was a big banana-dile. It then jumped for us. Bebe and I moved. It then spun a round and smoked Bebe. It went straight for her.  
I dashed infront of her as quickly as possible and glared at the creature. There was then ringing.  
There was then some talking.  
"Prince!! Save us! We don't have much time left!" There was then more yelling and the call ended. The banana-dile then attacked. Bebe barely dodge. As did I. She was hanging from the side. I pulled her up. "I'm going to go and try to get help!" yelled Bebe, to the others.  
"Hey! Look out!" yelled Ussop.  
We both turned around quickly. I pulled out my swords only to be held back, again.  
"This is really starting to tick me off!" I growled, I was suddenly pulled down.

I pulled myself out of the ground and shook my head. It put my hand up to what felt to be a cut on my cheek and felt the blood. I looked up again to see a banana-dile. I narrowed my eyes and looked right into it's own. It stared back, shaking and quickly moved to the far end of the room, "Hurry up and go!" I yelled, looking back at Bebe. "These guys are no trouble at all."  
The dile decided to get some courage and broke the windows. I glared back over at it and it shook, "You wanna try something like that again?!" I snapped. It shook his head.  
The crew was staring in stunned shock.  
"What did you do?!" Asked Ussop.  
"Something I picked up." I laughed....Until another Banana-dile came up. I glared, annoyed, until more came up. There was now a total of six.  
"Key!! Save us!" Yelled Ussop.  
"It's up to my knees!" Yelled Luffy.  
"I'm working on it!" I yelled, looking at them. I then looked back at the banana-diles, twitching.

I quickly began to walk over to the group. They stared. "You guys really got me mad..." I mumbled, looking of them took the lead and jumped for me. I jumped up into the air as it skidded into the floor, causing a small wave. I came down straight into the middle of it's back, hard. It coughed up debris but, no key.  
The crew stared, in shock.  
"...She's.....a monster!" gasped Ussop.  
I looked up at the other banana-diles and grinned, "You guys pissed off the wrong person."  
I took out twin and put it back together in to a staff. I jumped off the banana-dile and went for another one. I landed on it's nose and was catapulted off, into a wall. I managed to land on my feet and propel myself into the banana-dile's back. It coughed up more debris.  
"Again...No key!" I growled, twitching in annoyance, ".....I need some help...."  
"Key!!!"  
"Wha-Shit!" I jumped at the last second. A banana-dile had dove for me. I landed with a splash into the water, which was now up to my waist. I burst back up to the surface in a sitting position. There was then another splash. "Hey! You made it!" I exclaimed, seeing Sanji.  
"Hey...Were you waiting?" He asked. The crew was shocked, less shocked then when I took out a dile but still, shocked. There was then some yelling.

"We don't have time for this!" I warned.  
"Yeah! Go Sanji! Key! Kill all of them!" Yelled Luffy and Ussop.  
"Damn...look at them all...!!!" growled Sanji.  
"Well....that's why we're here." I laughed. There was more yelling. I wasn't paying attention.  
"Hey! Get the third one that just came into the room!" I looked over at the group to see Ussop, pointing to Smoker, "That's what he said!"  
Sanji and I took care of the diles. One of them spit out a ball.  
"This does not look like a key..." I mumbled, poking the ball. A man popped out of it and I jumped. He was yelling. He then threw the key.  
"HAHAHA! I don't know who you two are but you look like their friends! Find the key if you can but I'm not responsible if you can't find it!" Yelled the guy, assumably Mr.3.  
"What is this bullshit you're pulling on me?" Asked Sanji, annoyed.  
"Wait! Sanji! Key!" Yelled Ussop, "Can't we use his doru doru powers to create a duplicate of the key?" I didn't know what they were talking about but, it shouldn't be much of a problem to beat this guy up.  
All and all, Sanji beat the shit out of him.  
"Hey...why aren't you helping?" asked Zoro.  
I looked at him, "Sanji is less likely to kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

We soon had the cage opened. All the guys in the crew-aside from Ussop- and myself went to beat up the rest of the banana-diles. It was done in a matter of seconds.  
"AHh! The walls cracking!" Yelled Luffy.  
"That was because we were fighting to wildly, idiot!" Added Zoro.  
"The tunnels collapsing!" Yelled Ussop.  
"We have to escape! Escape!"

We were soon swimming for our lives.I was just helping people get to the surface, mostly Smoker, Luffy and Ussop. In the end, I was jammed with helping Zoro with Smoker.  
We came through the water, panting. I was the one to get him totally out of the water.  
"Ahh! Smoker! Why did you bring our enemy up?!" Yelled Ussop.  
"Shut up! I didn't want to!" snapped Zoro.  
"We shouldn't leave him to die." I added.  
"Whatever, let's just hurry up." Said Nami.  
I didn't care about what happened next. I was so tired. It felt like I hadn't slept forever.  
"Key! Come on!"  
I looked over, blinking slightly. The marines were coming. I looked the other way, the crew was running. I did another double take both ways and dashed off, waking up slightly.

"Ah! There they are!! HEY!!" Everyone looked up to see Chopper, riding a giant crab.  
Everyone started talking and, like my usual self, I ignored and climbed up onto the crab with Chopper. Everyone soon followed.

"Okay! Here we goooo!" Exclaimed Chopper, "Depart!" The crab went off at top speed. I looked over at the person closest to me, Bebe. she was suddenly snatched off the crab by a hook. I reached out quickly and missed by a centimeter. Luffy then jumped and got Bebe back onto the crab. I reached out again, this time, not missing and clutched onto Luffy's foot. The gum gum powers took effect and he began to stretch away. My feet began to skid, "Crap!" I mumbled. The strain soon became to much and my hands slipped.  
"Make sure you get to the palace!" Yelled Luffy, grinning.  
"Idiot..." Sighed Zoro, with a grin.  
"Understatement...." I added. I then yawned and laid down.  
"This is no time to sleep!" Yelled Ussop.  
I looked over at him, "It's not the time to worry either....Worrying does absolutely nothing."  
"but....You were just worried!" Snapped Ussop.  
"I did what I could and I failed." I mumbled, pulling my hat over my face, "If you don't like it, why don't you go and get him back."  
I heard Ussop sigh. I peeked under my hat to see him sitting beside me, a sad expression on his face....Hell. I sat up and sighed. "Jeeze...I'm sorry....I didn't mean to be mean."  
He looked at me for a second, "I understand..."  
"Come on! Perk up!" I punched him in the shoulder playfully, "It's Luffy! He'll be fine! He's a big boy and can beat the crap out of the croc!" I punched at the air, grinning. he laughed slightly. I was then distracted and looked past him, "Bebe...Is that...?"  
"A sand storm headed for rain base....!!!" She said, "It's him!"  
There was a silence. About five minutes after, I got a sudden bad feeling in my stomach and I grimaced slightly.

As we proceeded, I had taken my uneasiness and helped Zoro train. I sat on the camel, who, I had been old was named 'Eyelashes' -poor thing- and laid on him, legs crossed, as Zoro lifted us up and down with his swords. I was half asleep. I was suddenly dropped and face down in the ground. I didn't care, I was just tired....and worried.

After a while, there was some yelling. I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. The crab had stopped and we were by the river. I yawned, stretched and slid off. It then dashed off over the water and I walked over to the edge. The crew was yelling at me from where they floated in the water. My 'escort' from earlier then popped out of the water and started chasing them.  
"Hey!" I yelled. It looked over at me, then back at the crew, then back at me and swam over. I stepped onto it, and it dashed across the water, heading straight for the crew. The fish was suddenly flipped over and I ran with it, only to see seals with turtle shells, hitting it kung-fu style.  
"Oh my god! These things are awesome!" I exclaimed, looking at them and bending down to one. It looked at me.

We were soon off again, the crew riding on the fish with the kung-fu-seal things pulling it. I love those things. They're so cool!  
"Key....What were you doing riding on this thing?" Asked Nami, staring.  
"Well, if you guys had given me a moment, we could've gotten over her quicker..." I yawned, still tired.  
"But how did you get it to listen to you!?" Snapped Ussop.  
"My little secret." I put my finger to my lips and winked.

When we reached the shore, Bebe thank the seals and the crew discussed the quickest way to the palace. I looked out into the desert as a cloud of sand came up.  
"Um....guys..." I began. They didn't pay attention, "There's something coming this wa-"  
"Wait! over there!" yelled Nami, pointing to the cloud as something approached us.  
I palmed my forehead, annoyed.  
"What's that!? M-more enemies!?" Yelled Ussop.  
"No...it's..."Began Bebe, as the cloud stopped right infront of us, "Karoo! And the super-spot-billed duck squad!"  
"...Try saying that ten times fast...."I mumbled, as the seven ducks saluted us. We split up with the ducks. Considering there were seven of us and a camel, we did rock paper scissors. I get trapped with riding the duck with the camel. These ducks were fast! It didn't take long for us to get to Alabasta. As we rode the ducks, we were all wrapped up in robes.  
There were a group of people as we approached and, one of them shot a baseball at us. I was up the farthest in the group due to a plan and the baseball landed closest to me and eyelashes.  
"Stay away!" I heard Zoro.  
"Shit!" I growled, and tried to veer away with the duck. We just barely made it as the baseball exploded. We then split up.

When the other person I was with and myself were near the castle, I got off the duck. "Keep going!" I commanded.  
"What are you doing??" asked Ussop-The other rider.  
"I'm going to help Bebe...Be careful! Please don't get to hurt!" I then dashed off. I ran back around too the front of Alabasta, where Bebe was trying to stop the rebels. I saw the rebels but...No Bebe. Suddenly, I was in the midst of battle between the rebels and the guards of Alabasta. I had my swords out in staff form. I was being attacked form both sides and was more focused on finding Bebe then fighting. I was forced up the staircase and into the city. I managed to get to the edge of the battle. Bebe and Karoo were also there.  
"You're okay!" I exclaimed, excitedly, which, quickly changed to ...fear when the Okama jumped up out of nowhere.  
"I got you!" "Run!" I yelled. Karoo dashed forward and I followed as quick as possible. I gasped when Karoo faltered and began to stumbled. He fell as soon as we got out of the battle, Bebe falling with him. "Bebe! Karoo!" I yelled, skidding to a stop.  
"Karoo!!!" Cried Bebe.  
"Resistance is futile!" Yelled the Okama.  
Karoo began to quack at Bebe and she nodded. "Run!" I repeated, taking a defensive position.  
"Okay...I understand..." Bebe then paused.  
"Stupid Duck! Stupid Kid! You shouldn't have gotten in my way! I'll kill you both!" He yelled.  
I got a little queezy. Suddenly, two ducks came and jumped over my head, tackling the Okama. I turned around to see Sanji, "Hey! You wanna fight this guy?" I asked.  
"Why not...I'll take on...That Okama for you." He said, "You help Bebe."  
I nodded and went over to Bebe, "Come on!" and grabbed her wrist.  
"You two take Karoo!" She said to the two ducks, and we ran off.

We were coming to a small baracade. Bebe was panting.  
"Come on!" I urged, "We can do it!"  
She looked up and yelled at the soldiers, "Halt!"  
"Are you a rebel?!" Asked one, "Do you understand that, after crossing the northern barrier you'll be to the castle? If you don't want to get involved in the war, then get out of here!"  
I stood beside Bebe as she tried to catch her breath. "Little to late for that..." I mumbled.  
"Hey! This isn't a playground!" Continued the soldiers.  
"I understand." Said Bebe, finally lookin up.  
The guards gasped. "Princess Bebe!?"  
"Take us to Chaka." She continued, "We need him to do something for us!"  
We were taken to the castle where, Bebe had a conversation with a big guy-Chaka I presumed.

I stood over with the guards, my arms crossed as whispers spread through them....Which quickly turned to yelling when Bebe suggested 'blowing up the castle'.

As they were preparing for the plan, I was standing on one of the castle walls, trying to see the others. There was then some yelling and I looked over to where Bebe and Chaka had been. I looked up and instantly dashed in front of Bebe. It was Crocodile. Miss All Sunday was their too.  
There was yelling outside.  
I took out my swords and put them in staff form, prepared for a fight.I Jumped at Bebe's yell.  
"Papa!"  
"Your majesty!" Added Chaka. I looked over. A man had been nailed to the wall-The king.  
"I'm sorry you created a chance to save this country with your life..." Said the King, "But now it seems there's no more hope."  
"Don't come near the king! Crocodile!" Yelled Chaka.  
Crocodile laughed, "The King is right...But the only reason you got this far, Miss Wednesday, is because of those band of pirates."  
"Where is Luffy!? And why are you here!?" Yelled Bebe.  
"What if I say he's already gone to hell?"  
I stared for a moment, to shocked for words. I didn't believe it... I couldn't believe it. I then went into a rage, "You...expect me to believe that...A half ass bastard like you could kill the Captian?!" "Hmph...I don't care if you believe it or not."He replied, "I never intended to help you."Crocodile continued to talk as I tried to surpress my rage. He then turned around and I dashed forward, jumping and yelling, making twin into two, getting ready to stab him. I was stopped and forced back. I glared at Miss All Sunday, "You're really starting to get on my nerves..."I grumbled.  
"You shouldn't interupt someone while they're speaking." She replied with a smirk.  
"As I was saying, " Began Crocodile, "This afternoon at four o'clock, in 30 minutes, a very powerful cannon will fire here. It has been special made, allowing nothing in five kilometers to grow anymore so...The scenery may change a little, you see..."  
"30 minutes from now!? Five kilometers!?" gasped Bebe, "But if you do that..."

I didn't wait to here the rest and ran back to the edge of the wall, trying to spot a good spot for a cannon. I looked around frantically. All I could see were buildings...a clock tower and...I stared in shock when one of the buildings fell. I stared in stunned silence at the falling objects. "Hey! Be, you have any idea where the cannon could be!?" I yelled.  
Bebe looked at me and shook her head. I glanced over at the new people. Some guards.  
"Will you be okay here if I go see what's happening...?" I asked, a little nostalgic. She paused and looked at Chaka, who was focused on the guards. "They drank Hero water..."  
I paused. I knew what hero water was, "Know way..." The guards dashed forward, and attacked, only to fall. Chaka began to shake. He then dashed forward also, turning into an animal. He attacked...and...Crocodile stabbed him.  
"Chaka!!" cried Bebe.  
"You bastard!" I yelled, glaring, "Why the hell don't you come down here right now and fight me!?!"  
He laughed. I glared.  
"Bebe!" I then turned to see a man. Could anyone else come up here?  
"Kohza!" said Bebe, urgently.  
"It's you! You used to come here using the short cut..." Said the King.  
"Yeah it's me. Do you have a problem with your eyes ?" Said Kohza, "I came here...to persuade the royal family..." There was some more of a conversation.  
I reached into my shirt and pulled out an item that, I, generally don't use...A gun and shot at Crocodile, glaring. His head turned to sand, and came back to glare at me. "If you so much as touch another person....I'll send you to hell!" I growled. He laughed again. "I all ready cut you! I can do it again!" I threw the gun and, he was gone in an instant. I whipped around and blocked an attack from his hook. I grinned, "To bad..."  
"You're quick...but how about...this?" He disappeared again and appeared behind Bebe and Kohza. He was about to swipe at them, but was stopped...By Chaka!  
"I am...a guardian spirit of Alabasta! The jakel! I destroy...the enemies of the royal family!" Panted Chaka, "As long as I can breath...I will fight!"  
"Now that's what I call...." Began Crocodile, "An idiot."  
"Kohza, Bebe-sama, do as you were! Key, I would appreciate it if you helped." Said Chaka, " I believe I can only hold him for a few minutes...!"  
"okay." Said Bebe.  
I sighed, "Got it, " And put the gun away. The three of us quickly went to the entrance of the palace. When the door was opened, there was yelling. Kohza and I then ran down to the army. He got a white flag. I don't know what I was doing...I think it was protect him. He stood on a big pot. I took a seat on the edge myself. Kohza made a speech.  
"This war has en-" He was cut off by a bullet.  
I took out my gun instantly and shot one of the soldiers. Nowhere vital but, still. I shot him.  
"Damn you soldiers to hell!" Yelled the rebels, "General Kohza!"  
There was then yelling from inside the guards, "Why did you attack Kohza!?" yelled one, picking up the guy who I had shot. There was suddenly a sandstorm...and more yelling. Gun shots were then fired. I was hit in the leg "Gah!" I yelled in pain, "Bebe!?" I fell to the ground. "Kohza?" I looked over to see him lying beside me. I slowly stood up and grunted, grabbing a hold of Kohza, and making our slow retreat. There were too many bullets. I was just trying to keep Kohza from being hit but, while doing that, it was practically impossible for me to watch myself. I was hit multiple times. Most of them just skimming but, still, leaving a wound.

I managed to get Kohza over to a spot where there was no battle-amazing, I know. it was right infront of the palace. I then heard a familiar yell and looked up, "Luffy!" I yelled. Pell suddenly swooped down from nowhere, Luffy and Bebe getting off of him. I was so excited. Luffy was alive, Pell was alive, then I remembered Kohza.  
"Kohza!" Bebe gasped, as I set him down.  
"I got him out of the worst part of the battle but, he's still badly injured..." I said. Bebe nodded, then looked at Luffy, who was preparing to go get Crocodile.  
"AHH! Luffy is still alive!" I turned to see Chopper coming out of the smoke, "Chopper! Are you okay!?"  
"What!? It really is Luffy!?" Added another person, Ussop, "See?! See?! I knew it!" he was crying.  
"Is that the face of someone who knew it?" Asked Sanji, standing beside them.  
"Sanji! Ussop!...wait...Ussop!? Are you okay!?" I was stunned to see him so beaten up. "Never mind that...Chopper! This guy needs your help!" I pointed to Kohza.  
Chopper paused, and nodded, getting to work.  
"Ussop and Sanji!" gasped Bebe.  
"Hey Bebe...why are you all banged up like that?" the whole crew was there now. Nami and Zoro just joined in. Then, there was a fight. One between Nami and Ussop and, one starting between Sanji and Zoro.  
"Sorry I lost to that guy once..." Luffy broke into the fights, "So this time, I can't lose."  
"Better come back!" I snapped, giving him a bit of a warning.  
"Just hurry it up..." Added zoro.  
"If you can't win, who can!?" Cried Ussop.  
"I'll finish it now....All of it!"  
"Alright!" We all yelled this time, and, Luffy was gone.

I paused and looked at Bebe, "Where would the best spot for a cannon be...?"  
"We would need to split up and look." She replied.  
"Wouldn't that take too long?"  
"What are you two talking about?" Asked Nami.  
"There's a cannon aimed for the palace..." Explained Bebe,"The blast will cover 5km." I looked at Ussop, "You're the expert on this, where would the best spot be for a cannon?"  
"What!? Find a cannon!? How am I supposed to do that!?" He yelled.  
"No time to think about it...We've only got ten minutes." Said Bebe.  
They continued to talk. I ignored them and watched the battle. I was right behind Bebe. I grinned when a guy come up with a sword. I punched him in the stomach, looking up to see that, Sanji had also kicked him in the face and, Zoro had hit him with a sword.  
"We've finally found you, princess Bebe!" exclaimed a group of men, "Killing you will get us a promotion! And we'll become millionaires."  
Sanji, Zoro and looked at eachother and, me, being between them, looked up.  
"Hope you guys don't plan on wasting time." I commented.  
"Depends, how long do you two plan on taking?" Asked Sanji.  
"We need to make every second count..." Added Zoro.  
"1 and a half." we said.

We did it, none the less. They were pretty weak. "  
"We better hurry and go too!" said Sanji, when we had finished. We then split up.  
"Where would the cannon be....."I muttered to myself, looking around frantically. It then hit me. Some place high! I looked over to the clock tower, grinned, and dashed off towards it. I cringed at the pain in my leg from the bullet.

I made it to the clock tower and grinned. I then heard a bang and looked into the sky. It was a red flash--Ussop's signal.  
"But...but.....Nah!" I was torn between checking the clock tower and going to the flare. "Ah! Screw it!" I growled, and dashed up into the clock tower. Two minutes left.  
There were so many stairs! I just continued running. I had managed to get into the tower.  
one minute. Almost there.  
"Ha!" I exclaimed, finally making it to the top. I then looked around. There were to people staring at me. They both had really bad sense of style.  
"Mr.7....looks like someone found us." Said the girl.  
"Yes, Miss fathers day...It would seem so." Replied the man.  
"....Aw Shit." I grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

I took out twin and took a defensive position, "You two in on the cannon?" I asked. The two pointed their guns at me.  
"Yes. We are important characters. I could get a promotion!" said Miss Fathers day.  
"yes! That would be awesome, Miss Fathers Day."

"Not if I beat you first!" I laughed, and dashed forward.  
They shot their guns at me. I bent backwards are far as I could and, barely dodged the bullets, skidding across the floor and jumping. I swiped down at the two, who moved out of the way quickly. I spun around when I landed and hit one of them in the arm--Miss Father's day. I was then shot-again. In the side this time. I cursed, and jumped out from between the two. "Time to ignite!" Said Miss Father's day. "Yes!" Mr. 7 then threw a match onto the cord to the cannon, igniting it.  
"I'm not done yet!" I snapped,and dashed forward again. This time, I managed to catch a glimpse of what was happening outside. Bebe and Chopper were coming up.  
The two then started a countdown. I swung the jagged blade on twin and threw it across the floor so it dragged and, swung it around. The two jumped over was their mistake. I jumped above them and swiped down,hitting them again. Considering that, the two of them appeared to be more equiped for long range battling, they were trying to keep me away. I looked at the burning cord. Only a few seconds left. I jumped away from the two and stood by the cord. I sliced down on it, cutting off the flame. "And we're done."  
The two glared and held up their guns. "That's no good now is it, Miss Father's day?" asked Mr. 7.  
"No."They both shot at me. I moved away quickly and, came to the opening in the clock tower. I then realized--only one of the bullets had been aimed for me. The other had hit the cord and it was burning again. I looked out. Bebe and Chopper were right there.I then looked back at the two enemies. They had their guns at the ready. I grinned. "I'm done playing." My eyes narrowed slightly and, I got serious. I put my swords away and, ran forward. The two didn't have a chance to pull their triggers. I grabbed Mr.7's shirt, put my fist to his stomach and, chucked him out the opening. I grinned and looked at Miss Father's Day. "Don't worry...You're trip is next." She backed up some and, began to shoot at me rapidly. I dodged some of them. Then again, some of them hit and, I didn't care. "You want to handle this...Bebe?" I asked, stepping on the cord that lay beside me and putting out the fire.  
Bebe jumped into the tower and, used her weapon to attack Miss Fathers Day and, put her out of the clock tower.  
I looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Bebe grinned and looked into the cannon, suddenly frowning.

"I-It's a time bomb!" She cried.  
"A what!?" I yelled, a little freaked out. I ran over to the mouth of the cannon and looked inside at the ticking time bomb. "Shit!" I yelled, climbing into the cannon and crawling to the bomb. I opened it up to see the main wiring. "Crap! This isn't the kind of bombs I've dealed with in the past!" I growled, looking at all the different wires. I studied them for a second. "...The best I can do is...cause it to go off a few seconds later then it's already set too..."  
"Then do it." I looked out of the cannon to see Pell, standing in the entrance. I paused, and nodded, quickly getting to work.

I closed the hatch and climbed out of the cannon. "It'll explode five seconds late."  
"That's enough time...Bebe...I am very to pleased to have been able to serve the Nefarti family...It's something from the depths of m heart, " Began Pell, "That I am so proud of." He then turned into a bird and grabbed the handle on the bomb, taking it out of the cannon and flying away.  
Bebe and I stared in shock. He flew high into the air and then....The bomb exploded.

"Stop fighting!" I looked at Bebe as she was yelling out the opening, "Please! Everyone! Stop fighting! Stop fighting, everyone!" She kept yelling.  
I sat down and, cringed as I pulled my leg up. The bullet was wedged in there pretty good. I took twin back out and held onto the straight end and, carefully, put into the wound and, flicked the bullet out. I gritted my teeth from the pain. I decided to put the pain to good use and took a deep breath.  
"STOP FIGHTING!" I then stood up, "Yes, well, I'm going down."  
Bebe just stared and nodded. I jumped out of the tower, jamming my blade into the wall and skidded down. I landed on the top of the other level and, did the same. I cringed at my leg which, was bleeding rapidly. I shrugged it off and jumped off the top, and landed on the ground. The whole group was trying to keep from everyone fighting.

I was down for about thirty seconds when, none other then Crocodile went flying into the air. Shortly after he began to come down, it began to rain. I looked up and opened my mouth, "Aha!" I exclaimed, tasting the rain.  
Everyone soon stopped fighting. I love the rain so much. I don't know why...I just did. My moment of happiness was killed by yelling. I suddenly fell. I had had enough for a little while. I was only up in a few minutes--With the help of Sanji that is.  
"You're lighter then Ussop..." He said, as he held me up on his back. I laughed slightly and looked back at the sour Zoro who was dragging Ussop. We then came across the King, who had Luffy on his back.  
"Who are you?" asked the King. I looked around Sanji's head and smiled.  
"Remember me?"  
"Oh yes." The king nodded.  
"You know him?" asked Nami.  
"Yeah...He's the King." I replied.  
"What!?" Yelled Sanji. I was almost dropped, "You're Bebe's dad!?"  
"Everyone! Papa!" Exclaimed Bebe, coming around at the right moment.

We were soon all sitting down. Luffy was asleep on the ground. I was almost doing the same. It's not my fault...I'm just a naturally tired person...That's why I couldn't understand why, where I lived, things that happened early in the morning were often blamed on me....Everyone was talking and I...fell over and conked out. I landed on something, I don't know what- assumed to be Luffy- I didn't really care either way, I just wanted to sleep.

Three days later, Luffy was still recovering. I was told that, I was the last to wake up other then Luffy. I hadn't moved that much. I went for a walk and, went to the kitchen and...got none other then....Booze.  
I had received a lot of treatment from Chopper. I had a splint on my leg and bandages on my face and side.  
I was told that Luffy had woken up and, lunch was going to start in thirty minutes so, I waited.

"Hey! Nice to see you up!" I exclaimed, as the crew entered the room and took their seats. The food came out instantly and, Luffy attacked it. As did everyone else.  
I was starving and, immediatly started to dig in. I got really angry thought when Luffy started taking food off my plate. He went to take another peice of meat off my plate but.....Thwong!  
I stabbed my fork into his hand and growled.  
"Ahh! She has my grabbing hand!" Yelled Luffy, "She has my grabbing hand!"  
I burst out laughing at his reaction and let go of my fork. His hand recoiled back and he tore it out. "Can I get some beer!?" I yelled, excited.  
It turned into a big party.  
Ussop, Luffy and Chopper were up on the table when the food was cleared. Luffy had become a big ball and I got a devilish idea.  
I jumped up onto the table and grabbed Chopper, throwing him into Luffy. He bounced. I smiled. I then jumped into Luffy's stomach and bounced off, doing a flip and landing on my back, laughing so hard that my sides hurt.

Later, we all split off into the bath. Girls on one side, boys on the other.  
Bebe and Nami were scrubbing each others back. I went into the actual bath part and stood under the fountain, letting my hair down from it's usual braid. I sighed happily as the warm water fell on my back and I stretched, looking over at Nami and Bebe...and the wall. The guys were looking over the top. I turned a slight red and stared. "Um...."  
Bebe saw my look and turned around, "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"You guys..." Sighed Nami, she then did something....that would make Sanji happy. She took off her towel. "Happiness punch!...That's 100 thousand each."  
"Nami!" Snapped Bebe. They all fell off. Nami's 'happiness punch' did it's job.  
We were soon all sitting in the bath, Nami and Bebe were talking. I stood up and put my towel on, "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll see you guys a little later." I walked out and got dressed and dried off.

Afterwards, the crew had a talk and, we left that night...taking the ducks.  
We made it to the ship where....where that Okama had said it was going to be earlier.  
"Why did you make me wait so long!?" He yelled, "Long time no see! You all are thinking about me!?"  
I shivered. We dismounted the ducks, got our luggage and sent them off.  
"take care!" I called, waving.  
"Good bye! If we're destined to, we'll meet again!" Called the Okama, "No! That's not right! Wait a second!"  
I closed my eyes and tried to ignore th Okama, as I helped load things onto the ship.  
When everyone was on the ship...The Okama was still there. I got uneasy in my stomach and, leaned over the edge of the ship, "Why won't he leave?" I mumbled.  
"Because we're 'friends'." said Zoro, sarcastically.  
I looked at him, annoyed. We then sailed off.

We were attacked.  
Chopper and I were below deck, trying to cover up the holes that were left by the metal spears.  
"We gotta do something!" I yelled, soaked from the water. I ran above deck to see what was happening. I stared in amazement as a ship went up in flames and hit another. I looked over at the one with a weapon--Ussop.  
"Good job Ussop!" I exclaimed. He looked shocked too.  
"Key!"

"Sorry!" I then dashed back below deck to help Chopper.  
He went above deck soon. I went up a few minutes afterwards. Almost everyone was at the edge of the ship, yelling and/or crying. I looked around them. There was fire and debris of a ship.  
".....what'd I miss?"

We were soon in the heat of battle again, against the marines.  
They were no match. We then left again. To where Bebe would be waiting.  
I dashed back down below deck. There was a new hole....Up higher then I could reach. "Crap!" I growled, and got some wood and a hammer.  
I went over to the hole and set down the stuff. I then rushed to grab a barrel and set it under the hole. I grabbed the supplies, got up on the barrel, and fixed the it. As I was getting down, there was a slight lurch in the boat and, I fell. Also, to make matters worse, I got my head stuck in a bucket. I felt my way to the top of the deck, my hands stretched out as far as possible.  
"But if there is one day when we may meet again...Will you take me as a friend!?" I looked around--seeing nothing because of the bucket. It sounded like Bebe's voice.  
"What the hell!? Key!?" I heard Ussop yell.  
I laughed slightly.  
"We're leaving. Bebe decided to stay...." He then continued. I directed myself to the edge of the boat and was turned around.  
"No...We're trying to keep the marines away." Said Nami.  
"Oh..." I then did what felt right--I took off the bandages that covered the 'X' on my arm and raised it.  
"Let's set sail!" Yelled Luffy.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Looks like the marines aren't chasing after us anymore." Said Zoro, as he tried to pry the bucket off my was just a 'hmmm'.**

**"It seems we lost them..." Continued Zoro as he yanked on the bucket again.**

**"Hmm..."**

**"Hey! What's with those answers? What's wrong with you guys!"**

**"We're lonely!" Chimed the crew. "Don't cry anymore! Jeeze...still won't accept her leaving." Zoro mumbled, "I knew I should've dragged her on...Jeeze! How big is your head!""Shut up! It's a small bucket!" The crew threw some insults at Zoro.**

**"At last...we're out to see good work." Came a new voice.**

**The bucket was suddenly ripped off my head and I went flying to the other end of the ship."Freedom!" I then looked around to see Nico Robin, "You got to be kidding me! How the hell did you get on here!"**

**"I've been here the whole time." She replied, taking a seat. I stood up and glared. I was a little sour at this person.**

**"I need a drink..." I mumbled, going below deck and coming up with a mug of beer. The crew were yelling-All but Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper. I looked over at them. "What happened?""She wants to join the crew..." Replied Zoro, his arms crossed, "And Luffy's letting her..."I twitched slightly and chugged my beer.I took a deep breath...I was entirely against it. She almost killed me!**

**"Don't worry!" Exclaimed Luffy, "She's not as bad as you all think!"Ussop then began an interview. As she was talking, Nico Robin entertained Luffy and Chopper with her powers."I don't like it..." I mumbled.**

**"I would have to agree with you..." Replied Zoro, as he leaned up against the mass. I was sitting on the edge of the boat.**

**"Luffy! According to my investigations, I came to the conclusion that this woman is too dangerous!" cried Ussop. There was some more talking and, Nami started to go all high and mighty...Until Robin brought out the jewels."Wah! I really like you miss!""Oi! Oi! Oi!" snapped Ussop, Zoro and myself.**

**"Nami got bribed by her..." whispered Ussop.**

**"So underhanded..." Added Zoro.**

**"Why are some people on this crew so easy to manipulate..." I added.**

**"Ah! It's love!" Exclaimed Sanji, coming out dancing and giving Robin some cake.**

**"Did he really just do that..?" Asked Zoro.**

**"He was a lost cause..." I replied."He's just that kind of guy..." Added Ussop.**

**"Seems like we are the castle..." said Zoro.**

**"Those guys really need someone to take care of them...""Ussop!"**

**He turned around and...was lost.**

**"chopper!" Exclaimed Luffy, hands on his head. Ussop broke out laughing and joined them.**

**It took all my strength not to laugh but, in the end I managed a sigh sighed...Zoro and I were the last two who weren't with her. I went over to the mass and began to climb my way up to the crows nest. I then looked up."Holy shit!" I yelled, seeing a huge ship falling from the sky, "Move the ship! Move the ship!"**

**"Key...whats wr-AHHH!" Luffy began to say something but, the ship fell right beside us and, the waves almost tipped the boat. I held onto the mass for dear life.**

**When the waves were finally done, I was wide eyed and panting.**

**"Hey! Kid! Are you alright?" I slowly looked out of the crow basket to see Robin looking up at me."Could always be better!" I replied and sat was some yelling from the deck.**

**"Hey! Key! Look what I found!" Yelled Luffy. I looked back over the side of the crows nest and Luffy stretched his arm up and I took the map he was holding. **

**"This...Is of sky island! Holy crap! that's amazing!" I exclaimed, "Did you find it in the ship!""Yeah!" **

**I grinned and climbed down from the crows nest, handing the map to Luffy. "Are we going to salvage it?" I asked.**

**Luffy nodded.**

**"Yes! Wait...Who's going?" **

**"Well...we should probably keep one of you monsters up here..." Said Ussop, chiming in.**

**Luffy and I looked at eachother, confused. "monster...?" asked Luffy.**

**"I think the kid should just leave this to us..." laughed Zoro, getting me annoyed."I'm 15!" I snapped, "C'mon!"**

**"Fine then...Rock, Paper, scissors." said Ussop.**

**In the end I lost. **

**"Ah hell..." I mumbled in defeat, looking down.**

**"I won!" Exclaimed Luffy.**

**They got ready quickly. Everyone was kind of iffy about Luffy going down though.**

**"Are you sure this is going to work...?" He asked, inside his barrel-diving suit.**

**"If you don't want to go down, I'll take your place!" I offered."Don't worry! My work is flawless!" Chimed Ussop. They still went down...grrr...I then climbed back up to my spot and looked out onto the sea."Um...Guys!" I yelled, being ignored. I looked back to the huge ship coming towards us. "There's a huge ship coming towards us!" That got their attention...a little.**

**Robin looked over to it.**

**"Sal~vage! Sal~Vage!" Everyone else then looked over. "What's that?" asked Ussop.**

**I palmed my forehead, "A ship."**

**There were then symbols and a whistle."All crew! Stop the ship!""Aye aye sir!""What the hell?" I asked, looking up.**

**"Is this the location of the sunken ship?""Aye aye sir! Boss!""Boss? In other words, that's me!"**

**There was suddenly this...Monkey guy."Prepare to salvage! This ship is mine! Okee?Oke?"There were so many monkeys! The crew then struck up a conversation. **

**"Hey! Key! Get down here!"**

**I looked over the side of the crows nest, sighed and nodded. I took off the bandana around my wrist, jumped up onto the side, wrapped it around a rope and slid down.**

**"Yeah?" I asked, hitting the ground.**

**"Watch out for these guys..." Whispered Ussop, "We may get into a fight."I nodded, "Fair enough." I then noticed that, he had his hands over the speakers and laughed slightly, leaving them to get a drink.**

**I came back up and there was a commotion."Grrr! How dare they attack my crew! Who are they!" Yelled the monkey guy, jumping into the water.**

**I shrugged and walked over to the bow, looking into the water. There was a big shadow under the , a giant turtle came out of the water, the airpipes to the guys leading into it.**

**I stared for a moment and set my beer down. I got up onto the side of the ship, bent my legs and jumped onto the turtle. **

**I landed on it's shell with a slight 'thud' and walked up to it's head. It then got dark."Wow...got dark early." I mumbled, walking up to the turtle's head. I gave it a slight kick. Three things came out of it's mouth-Luffy, Sanji and Zoro."Hey! You guys are alive!" I exclaimed, grinning. The monkey thing then jumped out and, he broke part of the ship.**

**no body cared to much about that for long though. We had a lot more on our minds like, the three giant people in the water! With spears! They stabbed them into the ground."MONSTERS!"**

**I made a leap for the boat and grasped onto the mass about half way up, as it bolted through the water.**

**When we finally stopped, I let go of the mass and fell on my back, panting.**

**"Today has been a really weird day..." Mumbled Sanji.**

**"A galleon fell from the sky..." added Zoro.**

**"The lock post keeps pointing up..." Continued Nami.**

**"The strange monkey appeared to recover a sunken ship..." ussop.**

**"A giant sea turtle ate the ship..." Chopper."The sky went black..." Robin."Finally, giant monsters a hundred times bigger then regular monsters showed up!" Ended Luffy, yelling."Yup! That really scared me!" Said the monkey.**

**I looked over at him slowly.**

**"Get out of here!" Yelled Zoro, Sanji and Luffy, immediatly kicking him off the boat.**


End file.
